


《蟾蜍》

by xiaxiaoxin



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaxiaoxin/pseuds/xiaxiaoxin





	1. 抗拒

头痛欲裂，这感觉让彼得在短暂的昏迷中醒来。

几个小时前，他正在巡逻回家的路上，今天是他的生日，梅为他做了一桌子菜，玛丽和哈利叫来了学校里关系不错的几个同学，虽然弗莱士也跟着一起，但彼得的心情依然不错，这使他荡着蛛丝的动作都加快了些。

但六人帮可不是善解人意的好孩子，他们照常上街破坏着视线所及。

“又是你们，你们超级恶棍就没有节假日之类的？”彼得停在他们面前的墙上，用蛛丝封住路口，盯着六人的动作。

但六人没急着与他交战，一语不发的步步后撤。这看上去是好事，彼得甚至以为自己已经强到可以用气势镇压对方，但嗡嗡作响的蜘蛛感应告诉他，没那么简单。

他小心翼翼的观察六人的移动，稍稍前进几步，就立刻蹦出一张带电的捕兽网险些将他罩住，他迅速跳离墙面“我就知道！”

落地的那一瞬间，六人就围了上来，各种武器重物迎面而来，他堪堪躲过数把克莱文的飞刀与两辆章鱼扔来的轿车，又跃身避开了飞驰的秃鹫，他埋怨到：

“今天可是我生日！你们就不能让我好好过一晚――”话音未落，电光人就降下道道电击，密集的让他无处可逃。

浑身的酥麻感使他卧倒在地，正当他挣扎着想要像往常一样爬起身，神秘客就向他释放出一股股紫色雾气，他再无法动弹，认命的倒下去，恍惚间看到威廉用沙将他包裹住扛了起来。

当他醒来时，已经到这里了。

从破损的面罩缝隙看向周围，这似乎是个废弃的仓库，而他被铁链大字型的绑在了正中间。似乎是被注射了什么药，彼得感到四肢无力，他试图叫醒一动不动的手臂。

不行，我得快点离开这里，梅还在等我回……

“你终于醒了，蜘蛛。”

熟悉的声音打断了他难以凝聚的思绪，彼得努力集中目光，说话的是他的“老朋友”，章鱼博士，奥托。

在昏暗的灯光下，奥托笑得瘆人，他似乎决定了什么似的，眉头挑了又挑，手指磨蹭着彼得的鼻骨，又伸出一只机械臂，拽住了彼得的面罩。

“我错过了无数次摘掉这可笑面罩的机会。”

“而这一次，我会抓紧。”

扯落的动作伴随着六人的震惊，彼得那张算得上稚嫩的脸因药物变得迟钝。秃鹫艾德里安稀疏的眉紧缩着“所以，每天与我作对的一直都是个孩子？”

“……我不想伤害孩子，但你总是惹恼我。”沙人威廉将手臂摊成沙，顺着彼得被扯松的领口撒了一身，又猛地凝聚起身体，将渗进沙土的制服胸前撑出一个大洞。

猎人克莱文，又或者叫他谢尔盖，他正用匕首剐蹭彼得的紧身裤，眼神却死死顶着柔软的翘臀“杀了你是我毕生所求。但没关系，我不会这么做，比起失去目标我更想，羞辱你，直到你请求我……”

神秘客昆丁将手腕对准彼得昏昏噩噩的脑袋喷出了一股凉气，那气体让彼得开始产生幻觉，面前的事物开始扭曲，他晃着头试图缓解胀痛的头，不适感使他小声闷哼着“唔……”

他们要干什么？彼得想不出，他一直以为这群人会杀了自己。

不知是药物还是昆丁的致幻气体，他渐渐感到全身的热度都开始集中于小腹，连周围的空气都燥热起来，大脑依旧无法聚起神思考，但微微挺起的下身似乎已经诉说了他的需求。蜘蛛感应嗡嗡作响，接下来电光人麦克斯的动作也证实了他的预测。

麦克斯蹲下身，手指触上紧身裤下的隆起，紧接着释放出了一股细密的电流。男孩的腰瞬间弹起，紧接着逃避般扭动起来，这模样引来了六人的讽笑，奥托拍了拍麦克斯的肩：

“美食是要慢慢享用的，可别一口气玩坏了……”

电流让彼得清醒不少，但四肢依旧如同摆设般毫无知觉，他试图用俏皮话缓解此刻的紧张

“你这话要是在推特我或许会给你点赞……啊！”

谢尔盖加重了在他大腿上的力道，匕首划出了一道不深的伤口，稍稍渗了点血，彼得抖了抖，正想着何时才能愈合，流出的血就被谢尔盖均数舔去。他恶劣的伸手撑开着伤口让血留得更快“猛兽的血，是猎人最好的营养剂。”

艾德里安清清嗓子，做到一旁落了灰的旧沙发上“我就不参与了，这是你们孩子之间的游戏。但，我不介意看好戏。”

趁着药劲，奥托将彼得从铁链上拽了下来，在水泥之间衡量了一下，最终将他放在铺有泡沫板的地面上。

他将自己的皮带拉开，紫黑的性器与红嫩的嘴唇形成了鲜明对比，想了想，又将机械臂搁在彼得微勃的下身

“张开嘴舔，收好牙齿，不然你就可以和你的小兄弟说再见了。”

“不……滚开！”彼得偏开头躲避着那根肉棒，朝奥托没底气的吼。但随着机械臂的愈发用力，在口交与死无全尸之间，彼得还是选择了前者，他努力用自己记忆力仅有的那点成人知识服侍着奥托。

小心的用口腔包裹柱身，舌头被龟头顶的发酸，将舌尖探向马眼，钻弄的动作让奥托感到满足，征服猛兽的满足。右侧的机械臂上安有一只摄像机，他笑着将相机对准对方“说茄子，蜘蛛。”

彼得想偏过头，但身后的人制止了他，威廉撕碎了他的紧身裤，将此时还是肉质的下身贴在他从未有人造访过的小穴上。

“呜――！”

他不是傻子，到这份上总会知道这群人究竟要做什么，他想躲，想跑，可跪趴着无法动弹的身体与六道虎视眈眈的目光让他终无法实施。

周围没有东西能用于润滑，威廉就直接将食指强硬的塞了进去，在穴道中摸索，寻找着敏感的前列腺。直到指尖足够深入，他终于触碰到微微凸起的那一点，他开始碾磨，按压。快感让彼得倒抽口气，险些将奥托吸射。

彼得没想到这动作能激怒奥托。他猛地将彼得的头按向下身，在男孩脆弱的口腔中横冲直撞，喉咙因为异物感不断干呕。机械臂缠绕在他的四肢上，摩擦着身体的每一部分，这些都太过了，紧张与畏惧让他止不住的抖，奥托阴笑着，揉了揉男孩顺滑的发丝

“别害怕，蜘蛛，你可以想想过去，想想曾经我们的战斗，是你为我取了个新名字，这是个好名字不是吗？”

“你看，没有你就没有我，你该为之感到荣幸。”

这仿佛调情般的话让彼得想用力咬下去，但奥托似乎已经猜测到了他的行为，抬脚在他的下体磨蹭几下，警告般挑着唇。

或许是天赋异禀，男孩的肠道已经开始溢出一层薄薄的肠液，威廉见状咧了咧嘴，将中指一并挤了进去，翻搅扩张着。威廉不想对彼得太过粗暴，但男孩柔软紧致的肉穴正引诱着他，他索性不再忍耐，拉开裤子露出那根尺寸惊人的阴茎，猛地插进去，闷声操干起来。

“唔！”

随着抽插的动作，稀薄的淫液顺着线条美好的大腿流到地面上，昆丁用手指沾了点，又将之涂抹在彼得的脸颊，引来几人的哄堂大笑，坐在一旁的艾德里安也因眼前的情景性致勃发。

这太过了，穴口仿佛被撕裂，他甚至能感到血液流了出来，从未使用过的小穴又疼又麻，这感受快让彼得窒息，他想喊想叫，口中的性器却让一切声音都化成呜咽。

威廉低着头一声不吭，埋在男孩体内肉棍越插越狠。他肆意宣泄着对蜘蛛侠的瞋恨，嫉妒，执着，怨愤，情绪却随着进入愈加膨胀。

疼痛与陌生的快感几乎将彼得本就昏沉的思想击垮，他想推开面前的人，却丝毫用不上力。此刻他更希望这只是昆丁制造的幻觉，又或者梦魇编织的一场噩梦，但夹着男人分身的粘膜甚至能感觉到上面青筋和龟头的形状，随着抽插的动作刮擦肠壁，折磨得他几乎快要哭出来。

奥托的动作随着身后的撞击变得愈发深入，直到彼得的喉咙因不适收缩，奥托用力挺动几下腰身，将浓稠的精液全数发泄在他口中。

“瞧瞧你，蜘蛛。”奥托发狠的掐着彼得的下巴，迫使他微微张开了嘴，精液顺着嘴角往下淌，淫靡的模样让奥托心情大好“有多少罪犯是奔着你或你的屁股？”

咔嚓一声，是奥托机械臂上的相机，不知道已经拍上了多少淫靡的镜头。男孩将嗓中的液体咳出，他试图抬起手，却怎么也动不了“不……别这样……”

“操。”一旁观看的麦克斯再也忍不住，他掰开彼得还未来得及合紧的嘴，把早已鼓涨的分身插了进去，双手用力拉扯着彼得挺立的乳头，同时用电流加倍的刺激着男孩的神经。

那电击从乳首蔓延到全身，快感将些许的麻痹盖过，被拉扯过的地方火辣辣的疼，彼得抽搐着较紧了后穴。

随着一声闷哼，威廉拔出分身射在了男孩的股间，精液又顺着线条滴落，让谢尔盖性致满满。待威廉退开后，他便占据了彼得身后的位置。

昆丁也拉起男孩用不上力的手，引导他抚慰自己坚硬滚烫的阴茎。

一只只大手抚摸着他的身体，每个动作都夹杂着情欲，这令彼得感到羞耻，艾德里安玩味的视线仿佛在灼烧着他。

谢尔盖在他身后粗暴地进出着，前面的阴茎也被奥托的机械臂磨蹭，连前胸挺立的乳首都要承受麦克斯的电击，彼得从未经历过这样强烈刺激。喘息和呻吟被口中抽插的肉棍堵住，他只能发出些许含糊的声音，分泌过剩的涎水混合着奥托留下的精液从嘴角一直流到锁骨，尚未发泄的下身肿胀不堪。

“蜘蛛，蜘蛛……你真是太棒了，我要把你关在最好的笼子里，你将永远的成为我最精美的宠物……”热度导致的汗水被谢尔顿舔舐干净，两瓣手感美妙的肉瓣被揉捏的通红。猎人深爱这具完美的躯体，紧致，蓬勃，充满野性，这是他最好的猎物，是他毕生的追求。

威廉将手臂化作沙抚摸着男孩软下的腰，他止不住的将目光瞥向彼得苦欲掺杂的面庞。他只是个孩子，或许我不该这么做……他是个不善于控制情绪的人，导致这想法表现在了他的脸上，又被奥托警告的眼神制止。

机械臂上的相机一刻也没停下，奥托的双手游走在彼得的每一寸肌肤，毫无疑问，这具躯体完美的如同工艺品，揉弄了几下男孩头顶的发旋，他忽然产生了一个大胆的想法：占据这个外壳。隔着头皮，他感受到了彼得越发紧绷的神经，他拍了拍男孩僵硬的肩

“不要急，你会属于我，你的一切都会……”

听着这话，昆丁与麦克斯扬起了嘴角，身下与手中的动作更加卖力。麦克斯用龟头磨蹭敏感的上颚，将细微的电流聚集在其中，酥麻的电击感让彼得的下半张脸都失去了直觉，又将指尖放在奥托触碰过的肩部，把那块皮肤烫的通红，男孩疼得想咬紧牙，却发现电击已经让他感受不到下半张脸，只能拼命绷紧全身的肌肉，又便宜了玩弄着这身体的其他人。

将蓄势待发的性器抽出来，在男孩滑嫩的脸颊来回磨蹭着，道道浓精撒了他一脸，麦克斯捏了捏彼得小巧的下巴“那么紧张干什么，上一次我几乎电击了你的全身，那起码是三级烧伤，结果没几天还不是全好了？”

艾德里安可没有那么多精力像这群年轻人一样折腾，但眼前的活春宫还是刺激了他，揉了揉勃起的阴茎，决定加入这场毫无止境的淫靡性爱中。

“你到底多大，十三岁？十四岁？”谢尔盖拍了拍他挺翘的臀，身下加快的挺弄，仿佛野兽般，把浓郁的精水尽数留在穴道深处。

彼得根本无暇顾及谢尔顿的问题，奥托却替他回答到“今天是你的生日，蜘蛛，我的资料显示，这是你的17岁生日。”

“开心点，我们都是你的生日礼物。”昆丁的玻璃头盔下他嘴角咧的老高，捏了捏彼得柔软的手心，将龟头的前液蹭在男孩腰侧。

腰周是他的敏感带，昆丁的误打误撞让他紧绷着身体射出了第一股精，浓稠的体液溅到了奥托的机械臂上。奥托抬起那只机械臂，又阴笑着将之尽数抹回男孩刚刚发泄过的分身。

射精的感觉太过于陌生，这让彼得的眼角流出了一滴滴眼泪，他闭上眼试图逃避，但扑面而来的快感又让他不得不面对被凌辱的事实。

“你哭了蜘蛛，害怕吗？没关系，这正顺我的心意。”奥托的闷在喉咙里的笑声愈发瘆人。

“你是英雄，我们就是罪犯，你是蜘蛛，我们就是蟾蜍，我们将成为你最恐惧的敌人……”

彼得的脸颊泛着情欲所致的潮红，眼神似乎在表述些什么，但谁也不在意。

角落里，蜘蛛正爬在纸箱上看着他们，又被身后突然跳出来的几只蛤蟆分食残破。

――――――――――――――

几天了？彼得不知道，唯一能让他有时间观念的是定期注射的不知名药物，梅肯定在疯狂的到处找他，但神盾局总会找借口让她稳定。身上不算多糟糕，在这期间他们给他洗了个澡，但随着时间增加的牙印和吻痕短时间内消不下去。他们似乎真的想将如自己动物一般圈养起来，他们甚至会亲自喂他食物。

身后的小穴被玩弄的殷红，但蜘蛛体质总是让他恢复的完好如初，身上的伤口也愈合的连疤都看不出，因此，他们凌辱更是变本加厉。但这早就不疼了，不是吗？他早就在这过程中寻找到了快感，并且沉醉于这本该痛苦的肉欲。

“我们来了，蜘蛛。”奥托的声音将他从意识世界拉回了现实“我还给你带了不少好消息。”

“罪犯，超级恶棍，反社会人群？随你怎么说，多亏了电光人，你知道的，他人脉很广，你的事已经在我们之间传播开。”奥托挥舞着机械臂，他伸出手掐起彼得下巴，强迫倒在沙发上的男孩与他对视“我们收到了不少慕名而来想要尝尝蜘蛛滋味的家伙，有不少都是你的老朋友。”

看着彼得骤然缩紧的瞳孔，奥托笑了笑“别害怕蜘蛛，我都一一回绝了。”

“我发现蜘蛛之间会有一种特殊的感应，那被称为信息素，对此我很好奇。虽然我感受不到，但我找到了一个能感受的人。”

“蜘蛛侠，彼得……哈利可是很担心你啊。”

“诺曼……”彼得无力的看向对方，他做不出更多表情。诺曼的脸上挂着笑意，这笑容彼得再熟悉不过。

彼得的身上什么都没有，他紧致修长的身体是这间仓库最美好的风景，整个人伏躺在棕色的沙发上，右手臂在沙发边缘垂落，腿间与臀瓣布满了着淫秽的痕迹，头偏向了诺曼，试图将面前的人看得更清。

奥托识趣的退开，看着诺曼的每一步动作。哥布林的大掌游走在男孩轻颤的躯体上，又停留在挺翘的臀“我本以为我才是第一个占有你的人。”

不再等他反应，哥布林的手指已经挖开黏乎的穴口，饱经性事的花壁是娇艳的殷红色，里面是几个小时之前没来得及清理的精液。诺曼将手指伸进穴内，在里面用力翻搅抠挖，精水连续不断地流出来，将布着精斑的臀变得更糟。

诺曼的嘴角在他绿色的脸上咧开 “看来哈利不会找到你了。”他抽动着手指，在湿软的穴内越插越深。

基因改造让诺曼的手指粗长的惊人，尖锐的指甲搔刮内壁时疼痛又带着快感，彼得忍不住弓起腰来。虽然早就习惯了被进入的感觉，当下的状况还是让他不知所措。

这个人是诺曼 奥斯本，他最好的朋友哈利的父亲，也是杀死格温的凶手，他最大的敌人。他皱起眉头忍受肉穴被抠挖的感觉。如果是往常，昆丁都会给他使用致幻剂，这样就避免了他的反抗，也能他不这么难熬，但是现在，什么都没有。

距离上一次注射已经过去不少时间，四肢的麻木感消去了不少，他压抑着已经到嘴边的呻吟，伸手试图推开诺曼的胸膛，但这只是让这具强壮到可怖的身躯更加燥热。

他不断躲避着体内的手指，口中含糊的喃着“呜……不行、诺曼快……停下！”

他徒劳地挣扎着，但是早被勾起性致哥布林怎么会放过期待已久的大餐，他左手抓住彼得的腕骨，右手拉开男孩紧紧并在一起的修长双腿，双眼看向颜色干净的茎身，又咧嘴笑了起来“为什么？蜘蛛，你明知道无法拒绝，承认吧，你早就爱上这种感觉了……”

哥布林用手指轻弹花茎顶端，马眼吐出一滴滴淫液。彼得不安地看着男人，他咬了咬干燥的嘴唇，试图叫醒诺曼“诺曼，别这样，你、想想哈利，哈利不会希望你这么做的……”

“诺曼？”哥布林笑了，这笑容无比狰狞。

“这里没有那个懦弱的东西，这里只有绿恶魔！”他不再理会彼得，张开生着獠牙的嘴，裹住了男孩未曾使用的分身。

诺曼没有过多的挑逗，只是一味的吸吮就已经让彼得难耐的弓起腰，这无疑是将自己拱手送到了哥布林嘴边。

舌尖刮蹭龟头，诺曼高热的口腔完全的包裹着茎身，连囊袋也被一并服侍。彼得被这刺激的头皮发麻，扭动着腰胯喷洒出精水。

“我感受到了，这充满原始，力量，与……情欲的味道，太美妙了，你的一切都如此迷人……”诺曼舔净嘴角的白浊，将男孩的精液尽数吞食干净，仿佛那是什么至高无上的美味“蜘蛛，臣服于我吧，你我本就是一体的。”

“做梦去吧混蛋，我可不记得我有个连体兄弟！”看着诺曼沉醉的表情，彼得羞红了脸，他拼劲全力想要推开诺曼愈发贴近的脸，即便他深知这丝毫撼动不了他。

诺曼又开始把玩那两瓣柔软的臀肉，揉捏的力道让白嫩的皮肤泛起一层红，作恶的手指沿着股沟一直滑到穴口，分开臀瓣，用食指浅浅地抽插着。

彼得想用双腿踹开哥布林，可任凭他如何推拒，力道仍无法恢复到往常的模样，踏上他胸口的脚与推着他侧脸的手臂在诺曼眼中也变成了欲拒还迎。

抓住他的双腿扛在肩膀上，掏出下身几乎如成人手臂般的墨绿肉棍抵住湿漉漉的穴口。彼得的余光瞥向股间，那性器吓得他牙齿几乎发颤，他愈发挣扎起来“不、不可能进的来……诺曼，不……”

早被精虫上脑的哥布林不愿理会他的恐惧，将硕大的顶端用力挤了进来，彼得疼得抽气，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的滑落在沙发上，他哀求哥布林“不，呜……别这样，诺曼，停下来……”

诺曼却权当这是挑逗，猛地挺动着腰将下身埋入。几乎是进入的一瞬间，两人便同时发出了叹息，这种源自基因的契合让大脑只剩下了野蛮的交配欲，身体为对方打开最色情的开关。

疼痛是一开始的事，当身体被完全的进入时，只剩下快感与血液沸腾，这急促剧烈的难耐由骨髓散发，让彼得无处可逃，无路可退。他不住的小幅度摆弄着腰，试图缓解体内深处的骚痒，却忽略了这副模样究竟有多淫荡。连诺曼都为之感到惊讶，他低笑着，大开大合的操弄。

理智告诉彼得这不对，面前这人是绿恶魔，是疯子，他该反抗，该逃走。紧接着肉欲一脚踢飞理智，叫他沉醉其中。

“唔、嗯……诺曼……”

拼命咬牙忍住那一声声呻吟，又在顶上那点时发出极为淫靡的浪叫，他想捂住嘴，却被诺曼抓住手臂拉到头顶。扬着嘴角的哥布林伸出长舌舔舐着他的脸颊，锁骨，前胸，乳头，留下一个又一个紫红的痕迹。

这场原始的性交毫无技术可言，有的只是相互传递着相似的体液。他胡乱抽插，顶撞，将柔软的穴道填满，他扣住男孩窄而紧致的腰身，挺弄着强壮的下体，喘息着发问：“你感受到了吗蜘蛛，你感受到我了吗？”

彼得感受到了，完美契合的基因让身体为对方敞开，但他不想做出任何回应。此刻彼得仍尚存希望，他咬着嘴唇，承受着下身粗暴的顶弄，忍耐不该存在的情欲。

“这可真有趣，蜘蛛，就连我们都没见过你这副模样。”奥托玩味的低笑，忽然响起的声音吓得彼得猛地绷紧身体，下身的小穴把诺曼夹的生疼，他不满眼神带有狠意。

“我无意打扰你们，继续，我只是在做一些记录而已。”将装有镜头的机械臂朝两人拉进，奥托笑着打量早已被情欲吞噬的男孩，双手却暗暗攥紧。

彼得想抽回双臂挡住布满潮红的脸，诺曼却又将手紧了紧，他只得闭上眼，将头偏开躲避奥托灼烧般火热的视线。

他逃避的模样让奥托愈发不满，他拿起地面上的水瓶，拧开瓶盖强硬的塞进男孩嘴里灌了下去，他语气里带着报复“你该多喝些水！”

急促的水流将他呛的猛咳，诺曼与奥托对视一眼，又心领神会的笑着给男孩顺了顺气，拉着他坐起身翻了个面。

哥布林的性器依旧在体内磨蹭着肠壁，彼得忍不住压低了腰身。后入的动作仿佛野兽的交欢，配上诺曼毫无掩饰的粗喘这感觉更甚。起伏急促的胸口与男孩光洁的背贴合，诺曼热的像个蒸炉，将彼得蒸的难以思考，欲望使他几乎失去理智。

他向前磨蹭，试图逃离哥布林形状可怖的性器，但没人允许，他又被扯着那头栗色的短发拉回了战局。诺曼大发慈悲般伸手在他前端抚弄，身后的攻击开始集中在那一点，前后夹击的快感逼的他射出一股股稀薄的精液。

“嗯、啊……”

听着他动情的媚叫，诺曼闷声笑着“这就快受不了吗？”

随着时间一分一秒地过去，他已经被长时间的快感折磨到麻木，而另一种欲望取而代之的鞭挞着他的神经，肚子里那些水开始翻腾起来，排泻欲越来越清晰，小腹鼓胀得要命，而身后的男人仍不知疲倦的顶弄着他的身体。

他不想失禁，并且是在诺曼怀里，强烈的羞耻感让他咬着牙一忍再忍。

排泻欲强烈到快要爆炸，身体不受控制的轻颤，当那股尿液即将冲出顶端的时候,他承受不住的夹紧身体抽着气，咬紧牙关生生忍了回去，身体因为过于用力而微微发着抖，发出口齿不清的哼唧。

“怎么了蜘蛛？想要帮忙吗？”诺曼明知故问，但理智终究斗不过生理冲动，他急促的点着头，却不敢说出他所需求的。

哥布林阴笑着握上他蓄势待发的阴茎， 彼得吓得绷紧了神经，饱满的阴茎甚至已经开始跳动着脱力他的掌控“别……不行，我、我要……”

“要什么?”诺曼的语气里带着笑意，他在等男孩的示弱与求饶，感受着鼻尖上的冷汗不断冒出，彼得轻颤着喘息。“……厕所、我忍不住了，呜……”

诺曼哼笑一声，他从沙发上抱起男孩，对准了奥托与摄像机，两手托着他的膝窝，以把尿的姿势将他分开。直到此刻他才搞懂两人的意思，眼眶中立刻盈满了泪水“不……不要这样、停下来诺曼……”

“这可容不得你选。”

奥托的笑意渐渐变得瘆人，诺曼蛮横的操干也随之加快，他轻咬着男孩的耳坠“你该早点学会放弃你无用的希望与尊严。”

耳边的话几乎是这长久以来最温柔的一句，巨物狠狠的碾磨在前列腺，男孩绝望地闭上眼，他没撑多久，前方的阴茎便再也忍受不了，喷出淡黄色的液体。

快感冲击着大脑，可痛苦却略胜一筹，两眼失神地望着面前空无一物地面，这场属于他们的游戏才刚刚开始。

他们亵玩着彼得，这具曲线完美的躯体令哥布林爱不释手。

他想喊，想挣扎想逃走，但他无论如何都做不到，他只能让声音哽在嗓子里化作呻吟与呜咽，就算如此，也没人会怜惜，他们以此为乐。

“纽约不再有蜘蛛侠，但会多一个任人泄欲的玩具……”

他们笑了，那笑意愈发扭曲。

“别害怕蜘蛛，这只是你堕落的开端……”


	2. 恐惧

杰西卡与史蒂夫找到了彼得。

在一间地下实验室，那是奥托的实验室，他赤裸着遍布伤口的身体，被固定在实验床上陷入昏迷。

凝固的血与块块精斑充斥着大腿与股间，咬痕与淤青在脖颈，锁骨，前胸，甚至小腹上，他们没放过任何一个留下痕迹的角落。手腕与脚踝被磨破了皮，性器上布着一圈圈勒痕，后腰被不知名的墨纹上了一行字：

מלאך אשר איבד את כנפיו。

她和史蒂夫都不是语言专家，自然也就没在意那行字，六人帮早在被发现前便逃之夭夭，没留下任何痕迹，他们也只好等彼得醒来再去询问。

托尼尝试过给彼得洗掉那行刺青，事实上不同于史蒂夫，他并不想让男孩回忆起任何有关他们的回忆，可任凭他试了无数方法，那行字仍浮现于表皮。

当从里到外的伤口全部愈合，彼得也终于辗转苏醒。

“他们击昏了我，再之后，如你们所见。”彼得试着咧嘴，他希望他看起来能坚强些。

** _ “大声点，让整个纽约都听到蜘蛛侠是怎么被操的！”_ **

** _ “婊子，还想跑吗？”_ **

** _ “卸掉他的手臂，听话蜘蛛，你不想知道我是如何对付不听话的猫。”_ **

** _ “嘶……我要让他们看看这个，看看大英雄的屁股有什么不同……”_ **

** _“蜘蛛，蜘蛛……你知道逃跑的后果，你不想让那些视频上新闻对吗？”_ **

“他们？我不知道，昆……神秘客给我注射了什么，或许是神经毒素，我脑袋一昏就什么都不记得了……他们大概就是这时候离开的。”

**_“说出来，叫我名字，叫我昆丁……”_**

** _“以后的每一天你都要记住这个名字，如果叫错了？你不会想试试这些小蛇进到身体里是什么感觉。”_ **

** _ “吃下去，睡美人，等我们回来，我们会回来。”_ **

** _ “等等，别忘了那个纹身，你说要留下它……”_ **

** _ “你将铭记我们，我们会伴随你，成为你的绝望，你的梦魇，也将成为你的渴望，你的上帝……”_ **

“彼得，彼得？你怎么了孩子？”史蒂夫摇了摇他的肩，他仿佛睡梦中惊醒，猛地抬起了头，又缓缓低下来，歉意的笑笑“抱歉队长，我没事，这或许是昏迷太久的后遗症……”

刚从门口进来的托尼推开史蒂夫，他不容置疑的拧着眉“停下，我说过别提这个。”

“没事的先生。”彼得伸出手拽了两下托尼的衣摆，男人低下头，前面是男孩熟悉的笑容“托尼……相信我好吗，我可是个坚强的小蜘蛛！”

** _“你在哭吗，蜘蛛？想要以死亡解脱？”_ **

** _ “不，那太便宜你了。”_ **

** _ “向我求饶，向我祈求施舍，或许我真的会放了你。”_ **

“啪――”室内忽然断了电。

备用电源的开启与声声警报打断了他们的对话，那是从各个监狱同步到老复仇者大厦的警报，即便复仇者已经解散，他们仍整装待发前往救援。

――――――――――――――

雷克岛，号称世界上最安全的监狱。

未经允许，彼得也悄悄跟了过来。他不想一个人待在阴暗的房间里，那让他感到压抑。

可当他靠近时，他更想逃。

“蜘蛛，想我吗？”声音是从半空中响起，蜘蛛感应在头顶炸开，再熟悉不过了，这是电光人麦克斯的声音“现在有点忙，不过别着急，等我们回来，我会有时间陪你……”

麦克斯玩味的眼神仿佛刺穿了身体，深入心底的恐惧与耻辱几乎将他击垮，彼得稳了稳颤抖的双腿，却怎么也动不了，只能看着麦克斯就此离开。

“是六人帮，是他们谋划了这场暴乱。”托尼把险些坠海的史蒂夫拉回岸上“看看这些，老大，我们不该解散复仇者。”

史蒂夫抛出盾牌，将试图跑出监狱的矮小男人砸了回去“不是我们，是你。”

这仍是两人最大的分歧。

“伙计们，下面有大麻烦。”杰西卡正与海德先生缠斗，那只是夜魔侠曾经的一位小对手，可即将突破牢门的屠杀领她难以应对。

“我们这就下去。”

看着前辈们离开地面，彼得跳到那个被麦克斯砸出的豁口上查看，烟雾与昏暗的备用光使视线模糊“En……hello？”

当他将头探进洞中，后知后觉的蜘蛛感应才开始嗡鸣，狱中那一张张陌生却同样可憎的面孔让他感到阵阵恶寒，他们刺骨的目光一致凝聚在彼得的面罩上。

窒息感让他想跑，却被虹吸者的能量光束猛地击翻，疼痛使彼得伏在洞边呻吟。

“终于……自由了！”虹吸者飞出牢室，他阴笑着瞥向彼得“我能让你用不同的方式死一千次，而今天……”从他掌心射出的一道光束又将彼得推入洞中。

“没有什么能比这更让我满足……”

罪犯们宛若一条条触手缠上彼得的四肢，他们蜂拥般，双双手掌争夺着英雄。

“真他妈像在圣诞节！”

“杀了他！”

“伙计，你们得把他交给我，我被扔到这全都是因为……”

“蠢货们，我们需要个人质！你们到底想不想逃出去！”

“得了吧，谁会在乎他？”

不知由谁开始，他们沉默下来，又相继笑出了声，谋杀者丹尼尔勒紧英雄的颈部，将他的面罩扯掉“电光人跟我们分享了不少关于你的好东西，还嘱托我们一件事……”

不顾彼得的闷哼，掐着他的下巴扭向自己“他说，要我们**_照顾好你_**。”

** _“别害怕蜘蛛，麦克斯·狄龙的人际很广，无论在哪他们都能照顾好你。”_ **

** _ “就如同我们。”_ **

一根试剂刺入颈侧，微凉的触感与熟悉的药味让彼得瞬间回忆起，这是奥托曾给他注射过的。

不知由谁开始，英雄的制服开始被撕扯，从胸口到大腿，聚合布料变成一片片残骸。露骨的视线与游走在身体各处的手掌让彼得止不住的颤栗，恐惧由心而发，他想要挣扎，药效却使他几乎无法绷起肌肉。

“不……”他只能无助的低呻。

一根粗糙的指甲陷进乳晕，刺痛与酥麻让彼得下意识的看向施力者，是野蛮杀手库尔特，昏暗的囚室内，他那头金发使彼得联想起史蒂夫，他几乎以为那就是他，那是尊敬的队长来救他出去。

在男人开口后，幻想又均数破灭：“你是不是觉得不会再见到我，哈？荡网的贱人！”

面部被按在了粗糙而干燥的地面，头部撞到不知谁的鞋尖，彼得感到有点疼，却什么都说不出来。

“他是我的！上帝指引我的双手来到这里……”改革者亚瑟推开了身边的人，他蹲下身，观摩着这具紧实而饱满的身体“这就像是一件完美的工艺品！等等……”他扯落男孩后腰上的碎布。

“מלאך אשר איבד את כנפיו，折翼的撒拉弗？”亚瑟低声笑了，他用粗糙的指腹反复磨蹭着那行纹身。敏感的后腰被如此对待，彼得忍不住压低躲避，随之抬高的臀部被丹尼尔抓在手中揉捏。

他想要挣扎，可双臂被死死固定在头顶，乳尖被粗劣的地面剐蹭，臀间施暴的双手愈加发力，那个习惯被入侵的穴口正违背主人的意愿不断的收缩，仿佛在邀请着面前的人，面对遍布四周的耻笑，彼得难堪的低声呻吟。亚瑟一遍又一遍的咀嚼着那个词，看着男孩紧绷的肩胛骨，他不由得问：

“是谁折断了你美丽的六只翅膀呢，燃烧天使，美丽的撒拉弗？”

** _第一只，艾德里安·图姆斯。他用铁链捆紧，扯断了翅膀。_ **

男人的自言自语让彼得感到莫名其妙，但被抬起的下身与磨蹭着臀部的冰凉物体让他没有时间再分心。

身后不知名的物体戳进肉穴，疼痛与酸胀让他奋力挣扎，又被按紧了脑后，抵在了墙边。

“不、别再……”彼得拼命的想要并紧抽筋的双腿，却被一双双大掌分的更开。

** _ 第二只，威廉·贝克。他用巨石敲打，砸碎了翅膀。_ **

“啊……！”

那东西几乎戳穿了男孩的肚子，他忍不住痛苦呻吟又咬紧了牙根，血液顺着穴口流淌，再到大腿，再到地面。

努力忽略撕裂的疼痛，彼得侧过头想去查看身后，那是一个红发男人，他的半边身体几乎都被改造成了机械。

早已习惯的肠道开始分泌肠液，随着动作打出体外，红发男在股边沾了点，又咧着嘴将之涂抹在男孩涨起的乳头上，那酥麻的，他不愿承认的快感惹来彼得阵阵轻颤。

“唔……”

罪犯们哄笑着，他们最乐意见到高高在上的英雄落得如此下场。

这不是两情相悦的温存，这只是一场单方面的发泄，罪犯们发泄着他们对英雄的一切情绪，发泄着他们扭曲而蓬勃的欲望。

** _ 第三只，麦克斯·狄龙。他用雷电击穿，烧毁了翅膀。_ **

脸忽然被一双宽厚的手掰过，彼得顺着那人的力道抬起头，面前却是一根热到几乎冒着蒸汽的粗大肉棍，它的主人是一位红眼睛的黑人。

“听话点小东西，给我好好的舔。”他抬起指尖，上面窜起一颗火苗，“你不想被点着，对吗？”

身后突然加速的抽插让他猛地撞上面前燃烧的煤炭棍，几乎深入了喉咙，他忍不住干呕。

过于紧致的压迫感让纵火者气愤的拉扯彼得棕发，又在男孩乖巧的服侍下开始揉弄那柔软的发丝。

口腔包裹柱身，将酸痛的舌尖探向马眼，有一下没一下的钻弄，努力放松喉咙好让口中的玩意进的更深……这太熟悉了，他几乎早就习惯这样做。

** _ 第四只，昆丁·贝克。他用迷药欺骗，毒害了翅膀。_ **

他想起了生日当天，想起了六人的讽笑，想起了疼痛不已的身体与几乎绝望的大脑。而此刻有什么变化呢，唯一不同的或许是滔滔不绝的快感。

他开始感到场景与曾经重合：

面前是麦克斯与不绝的电击，身后是威廉和磨人的沙子，头盔下看不出昆丁的表情，但他会拉过他的手抚弄自己带有弧度的阴茎。艾德里安不常参与，他喜欢一边擦拭金属翼一边将耳边的淫叫当做交响曲，而谢尔盖会在每一次结束时吻他，再咬破他的嘴唇。

而奥托，他会记录下这诙谐的一幕，再占据男孩的身体，把他伤的更深。

** _ 第五只，谢尔盖·克拉维诺夫。他用利刃劈砍，割裂了翅膀。_ **

“记得我吗，婊子？”脑后忽然响起的声音将彼得拉回现实，稍稍搭上他左肩的手吓得他倒抽气，把本就濒临绝顶的纵火者吸的射了他满脸。他咳了几下清清嗓子，虚弱却仍要逞强“咳、咳咳……我们约过会吗？”

“你还是那么幽默啊……蜘蛛！”那男人手上的力道几乎把肩膀捏碎，钻心的疼痛让彼得叫出声来，原本支撑着身体的双臂瞬间失了力，他倒下了身。

“你这个傻逼！他们警告过别弄太多伤！”丹尼斯推开那男人，一拳砸在他的脸上“要是让他们知道你捏碎了他的肩膀我们都得完蛋！”

被翻过身的彼得终于看清了那人的长相：那是一张惨不忍睹的脸，面部净是坑坑洼洼的伤疤，左眼的眼皮不知去向，暴露在外的棕色眼珠仿佛溃烂般猩红。

这是这件屋子里还算不错的，彼得想，他看了眼右边的骷髅脸与他身旁的鸟头。他用右手撑着身体坐起身，庆幸着伤的不重，又兀自唾弃起被本不该存在的情欲支配的自己。

库尔特拉起那男人的衣领，将他的头狠狠砸向地面“想死别拉着我们！”

随着那声巨响，室内又一次恢复了寂静，他们将赤裸的视线从新放回英雄的身体。

** _ 第六只，奥托·奥克塔维斯。他汇集了世上所有最残酷的伤害，毁掉了最后一片翅膀，浇灭了撒拉弗燃烧的心。_ **

红发男人站起身，将位置留给了其他人，而丹尼斯主动接手了那个肖想已久的屁股。库尔特也拉起彼得还能动的右手，抚弄起燥热的下身。

身边陆陆续续又贴上了人，乳头，助骨，腰侧，甚至双足都被占用着，这具年轻的，紧致的身体早已变成供人娱乐的性爱玩具。

他咬着嘴唇不愿发出声，又在丹尼斯撞上那点时惊喘，色泽干净的阴茎也随之发泄，落在小腹上的精水被罪犯们舔舐干净，扬起的脖颈被亚瑟吸吮，他轻吻彼得的面颊，虔诚发问：

“高傲的撒拉弗，上帝最宠爱的炽天使，你究竟是谁呢？是加百列，米迦勒，还是拉斐尔？”

** _他是加百列。_ **

“嗯啊……”

当丹尼斯将精液尽数射在他的体内，彼得再次被掀翻过来，他试图用还能活动的手臂撑起身，却被库尔特拽进怀里，好让插入股间的阴茎进的更深。

“停、啊……呜……”

断断续续的吟叫脱口而出，又被亚瑟布着青筋的肉棍堵住，声音伴随男人的体液生生咽回喉咙。亚瑟忍不住的狠狠顶弄自己肿胀不堪的阴茎，他终究越过了信仰之沟壑 。

“这便是你的号角，智慧的加百列……”他咧开嘴角，那笑容病态且扭曲。

不知谁的手指在拉扯乳头，酥麻的快感夹杂丝丝痛意，彼得难耐的挺起前胸，将自己拱手相让。

库尔特忽然加快下身的顶弄，快感让彼得猝不及防，他哼嘤着，眼中净是无措与挣扎，纵使他明知，他无处可逃。

** _他是米迦勒。_ **

两个占据英雄身体的罪犯终于发泄出他们欲望的冰山一角，随着他俩的起身，是其他人的向前一步。

他感到下颚骨酸痛的几乎无法闭合，口中亚瑟的子孙们被下意识的咽下，这让男人意外又惊喜，他牵起英雄疼痛不已的左臂，在肩头烙上一个清晰的吮痕。

见亚瑟如此模样，丹尼斯终于开始打量此刻的英雄：

小腿净是擦伤，大腿内侧布满精斑与抓痕，而股间，是他或不知谁遗留的精液正顺着穴口淌出。形状好看的茎身稍稍翘起，紧致的小腹上面还挂着不久前所发泄的稀薄精水。乳首红肿不堪，饱满的胸肌上还有几个形状诡异的牙印。而再往上，是他凌乱的短发，微张的薄唇，与神色不清的双眼……

青少年精巧富有质感的面部此刻却带有不符合他的艳丽，伸手矫捷的蜘蛛侠此刻却在他亲手抓捕的犯人身下承欢。

这一切都太让人满意，丹尼斯游走在男孩身上的视线愈发灼人。

** _他是拉斐尔。_ **

纵使他早就习惯，此刻的快感还是几乎过剩，让彼得无从接受，他忍不住偏过头，想抗拒面前一根又一根可怖的器官。

“不、别再……呜……”可罪犯们不想给他机会拒绝，将肿胀的龟头磨蹭在男孩嫩滑的面部，身侧两个满脸刺青的男人说着什么，又窃笑出声。

稍矮点的那个染了一头绿发，他抱起男孩，将粗长的茎身塞入无法并拢的穴道，他吐出信子般的长舌，舔舐彼得破了皮的唇角，语气如同撒旦伊甸园中诱惑夏娃的模样“蜘蛛，小东西……想来点新鲜的吗？”

另一人也蹲下身，细长的手指顺着绿发男抽插的幅度一同挤了进去，再逐根添加。

等到扩张足够，他也终于不难烦的抽出手指，将性器一并顶了进去。

“不……啊啊啊！”这太过了，原本被操干得松软的穴口几乎要被两根性器撕裂，麻痹神经的快感一扫而空，取之而代的是难以忍受的疼痛。

彼得控制不住地想要尖叫，又将声音咽入喉中，恐惧与疼痛让他拼命按住面前那男人向上磨蹭，当性器碾磨前列腺时又忽然软下腰，伏在罪犯肩上轻喘。

“操……太他妈会夹了！蜘蛛，告诉我，他们是怎么做的，六人帮都是怎么玩你的？”绿毛满足的赞叹，这话让彼得忽然沉浸于曾经。

** _“为什么不吃药？”_ **

** _“听话点小彼得，你知道我们手里都有些什么……”_ **

** _“轻点，我说过别弄太多伤！”_ **

** _ “在想什么？你的梅婶婶？”_ **

** _ “放心吧，她很好，她甚至要结婚了。”_ **

** _“我们以你的名义给她了一笔钱，算是买下你的钱。”_ **

** _ “蜘蛛，蜘蛛……你在恨我吗？”_ **

** _ “往好处想想，自那以后我从未出去摧毁纽约，这都是你的功劳。”_ **

** _“除了你没有哪个英雄能阻止我，只有你，只会是你……”_ **

“这都能分神？”绿毛狠狠向上顶弄，将彼得拉回现实，身后那男人也跟着起哄“看来两个男人满足不了我们的大英雄！”

彼得什么都没说，只承受着那难以忍受的顶弄，他张开唇瓣，不再忍耐嗓中的声声淫叫，引来了罪犯们一阵哄笑，眼里尽是对自己的摒弃。

乳头被身后那人拉扯，绿发男尖利的牙齿磨蹭着耳坠或脖颈，片刻加速后，他俩终于一同射在早已被性欲糜烂的身体里。

罪犯们讥笑着，丑恶的嘴脸映照着此刻的所作所为，将蓄势待发的性器对准虚弱男孩，道道浓精喷洒于他的周身。面颊，锁骨，前胸，小腹大腿，足尖，他们没放过任何一个角落。

看着男孩无声的倒在地面，亚瑟抓弄着他肿胀的下身，抖了抖，射出稀薄的精液，又将之抹在男孩的嘴角，他睁圆了布满血丝的眼球，咧着嘴，语气近乎祷告般虔诚：

“你是加百列，是米迦勒，是拉斐尔……你是所有天使的美好，但……”

“立刻停下！”

盾牌猛地击飞男孩身旁的人们，杰西卡与托尼也随之赶到。史蒂夫脱下上衣，将那件印有星条的衣服套在彼得身上，又将之横抱在怀里，他一遍遍重复“对不起，这是我的错，对不起……”

男孩倚靠在史蒂夫滚烫的怀中，右臂搂紧队长的脖颈，温存让他终于有机会痛哭。

史蒂夫低下头，看了眼男孩左肩上一片青紫的抓痕，又撇了眼倒在地上赤裸下身，却仍满面淫笑的犯人，他抬起脚，踩碎了那人的手腕骨，不管脚下的尖叫与痛骂，他抱紧怀中疲惫的男孩走上直升机。

身后发出的一声声轰鸣，那是托尼的斥力炮与他的愤怒，杰西卡将尚有意识的罪犯捆起，交给迟迟不敢上前的军队。

“别，不要杀了……他们……”彼得抬起头，他红透的眼睛里还泛着泪花。史蒂夫伸手想揉揉他凌乱的头发，却又在男孩的瑟缩中收回手，他叹了口气“我们不会，孩子。”

但我们会让他们付出代价。史蒂夫温和的笑意抚慰了小英雄的神经，因此，他没能注意到男人眼中的阴狠。也没能听到亚瑟含糊的呢喃：

“你不仅是天使……你是魔鬼，诱惑我们犯下背叛主的暴行，你是红蛇，让我们成为极端的囚徒，你是对抗，是罪恶，你是那受膏遮掩约柜上的基路伯……”

** _“你是撒旦。”_ **

――――――――――――――

史蒂夫和托尼不在吵了，他们忙于让男孩恢复到曾经。

他们甚至想给男孩清除那段记忆，但彼得拒绝了，他总是笑着朝他们说“没关系，我没事。”

男孩习惯一个人承担一切，一直如此，他也习惯在深夜时一个人咬紧牙关，不让呻吟声传进别人耳中。

他的身体产生了变化，自在监狱的那次变故开始，他愈发渴求被占有，被贯穿，被伤害的感受。

每晚巡逻时他都幻想着，幻想六人帮能再一次出现，再一次将他带走。

而今天，今天是他的十八岁生日，梅和老詹姆森结了婚，他们在英国旅游赶不回来。他坐在楼顶发着呆，手机里史蒂夫发来了消息，叫他早点回来，还附者一张照片：

史蒂夫穿着有点滑稽的棕熊睡衣，身后的托尼则扯着那件独角兽连体服满脸不高兴，杰西卡的左手端着蛋糕，右手正试图制止罗根偷吃桌上的零食，克林顿和娜塔莎站在他们身后大笑。

那是溢出照片的幸福感，彼得不由得沉浸其中，他正想拉上面罩结束今天的巡逻，而脑后嗡鸣的蜘蛛感应让不得不停下这个决定。

他转过身，而身后的身影他再熟悉不过。

“想我吗？”奥托猛地伸出四肢机械臂，步步紧逼，让彼得无处可逃。迅速跃起身，却仍被其中一只抓住了脚踝，藏在手臂中央的针尖几乎一瞬间就让他失了力。

彼得正惊讶于药效，而凭空出现的昆丁则帮他作了答“怎么样？这可是六个天才共同研制的成果，专门为你。”

麦克斯走上前，扯掉彼得欲盖弥彰的面罩“上次的实验款如何？”他伸手戳弄彼得的胸口，不出所料的感到男孩阵阵颤栗。

艾德里安由高处落下，他玩味的看着彼得被威廉用沙捧起，谢尔盖则拾起他的手摘下手套，咬破他指尖，一边吸吮一边喃着“终于，终于……”

他试图挪动身体，却被肉穴传来的阵阵骚痒激得弓起了腰，他喘着粗气看向那六张熟悉的脸，嘴角的弧度正诉说着他许久的渴望。

当他们回到那个蒙了尘的实验室时，彼得知道：

**他再也逃不掉了。**


	3. 挣扎

“呜……”声声呜咽充斥着这间深藏地下的囚牢。

已经多久了？彼得想不起来，昏暗的房间里他度日如年。

昆丁正将他带有弧度的阴茎撞入红肿不堪的肉穴，那里刚承受了麦克斯的电击。谢尔盖把玩着手中的匕首，上面艳红纹路里的鲜血，来自彼得大腿上那道几乎愈合的伤口，艾德里安操弄着酸痛的口腔，在从男孩面颊上刮下一点不知谁留下的精液，顺着抽插的动作捅进他的嘴里，威廉只是坐在一旁，忍着肿胀的下身却不上前。而奥托，他在房间外，隔着单面玻璃观摩，记录着纹身的变化。

那行纹身在动，它仿佛一条小蛇游走在男孩几乎苍白的皮肤上。后腰不再是它的归属地了，在那被麦克斯电击后，它逃离了那里，来到了体毛被剃净的下腹，时而会跑到颤颤巍巍的茎身充当锁精环，给眼眶湿红的男孩更深一层的打击。

“那东西还没适应吗？”谢尔盖偏过头，他看了眼屏幕上缓缓上升的指标，又走到玻璃前，看着男孩被两根粗长的茎身插入，却毫无痛意，反而满面情欲，双眼迷离。

“正常来讲它该开始繁殖了，或者……不，不可能，我的数值不可能有问题！”奥托急躁的锤向桌面，噪音让彼得吓了一跳，不由得瑟缩了一下，引来艾德里安与昆丁的调笑。

随着两人的射精，彼得终于可以休息，威廉抱着他来到浴室清理，又在五人的催促下退了出去。昆丁拉起他疲软的手臂，在臂弯处抽了半管血，想了想，又拿着那管血触碰跑到乳晕旁的黑色纹身，酥麻让彼得抖了一下，他看向胸前。那东西竟如同触手般吸附到试管上，死死抓住不愿松开。

昆丁抽回试管，拍拍彼得消瘦的面颊“它很喜欢你啊，彼得……今天不用回答我，好好睡一觉吧。”他俯下身，在男孩唇角印上一个吻，淫靡而不失含蓄，这或许也是他的能力。

当六人离开，室内的灯昏暗下去，彼得终于松了口气，他可以休息了。

这房间是专门为他准备的，门口带个灶台，中间放了张大床，在往里点是卫生间，甚至还有一个书柜，那是奥托的书，他俩的喜好差不多。

艾德里安赞扬过他的手艺，常常留在这吃个晚饭或干脆一晚上不出去。奥托会和他讨论一些发明，即使彼得常常制止他出去毁灭世界。麦克斯喜欢跟他打游戏，不得不说，麦克斯的技术相当不错。谢尔盖像个肌肤饥渴症患者，总是要扒掉他的衣服从头舔到脚，顺便留一些几乎见血的牙印。昆丁，昆丁没有这些爱好，他俩甚至没什么共同语言，但男人善于用无数幻境与性爱折磨他，美其名曰，情趣。

而威廉……他有点记不起来了，彼得迷迷糊糊的想，这样的相处方式他几乎习惯了，偶尔温存的像是家人，最常发生的仍是粗暴的性。他几乎忘了逃出去这件事，那药剂改变了他，一个触碰就能将他撩拨，不用抚慰就能让他射精。

就在他几乎陷入绵密的睡眠时，打开门锁的声音惊醒了他。那不该是六人帮，他们从不半路折回来，复仇者？佣兵？还是误入的普通人？但一般来讲他们活不过奥托任何一个机关。他坐起身，套上床头挂着的宽大T恤，跳到天花板上。

那人带着一顶鸭舌帽，穿着一件黑色牛仔服，身形高大，正摸索着什么，但这不足以表明身份，直到他抬起头。

“威廉？”彼得回到地面，却被威廉环在怀里，他伸出一只手指，摆出一个“嘘”的动作。

“趁现在，我能带你离开。”威廉在他耳边说“只有五分钟时间，他们为了实验关掉了门口的机械章鱼。”

“为什么你……”彼得还想问，但威廉不给他时间。他散成沙，将男孩卷在怀里，门口的识别器只识别到他一个人，他们安全的来到码头。

“离开这彼得，别再让他们找到你，你不该承受这些。”威廉将牛仔服披在男孩肩头，他的眼神有些复杂，那是彼得没见过的神情“你……为什么要帮我？我是说……他们可能……”

威廉压了压帽沿，手掌在彼得蓬松的头发上揉弄了一会，但他仍没做出任何回答，只是转过身，化身沙土，随着海风离开。

他自由了？

彼得吸了口气，他太久没看到外面的风景了。

街头没有他的寻人启事，世界也照常运行，就连充斥各处的抢劫犯与小偷都没出现。没有他的纽约，几乎毫无变化。

赤着脚走到复仇者基地，它似乎废弃了，但彼得没处可去，他爬到三楼，那层是会议室。

事实上，基地的每一扇窗都装有离子感应仪，唯独三楼右数第二扇，那是彼得的专用通道。窗子仍微敞着，彼得有些意外，他以为这栋大楼会被封锁。

他透过窗看向室内，有个人坐在最里面，一头金发，模样有点憔悴，双手交叠着搁在下巴上，连那双冰蓝的双眼都暗淡了不少。那人是他的队长，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

彼得敲了下窗，声音让史蒂夫警惕的抬起头，当看到那张熟悉的脸时，他迟疑了。

队长的手有点抖，但步伐却仍然坚毅，他推开窗让彼得从寒冷的室外逃离。他俩就这样看着对方，直到彼得笑着打破“你留胡子了。”

“是的……”史蒂夫猛地把大男孩搂进怀中“你瘦了，头发长了，你的变化太大，我几乎难以辨认……我甚至以为这是个幻觉。”

温热的怀抱让他的眼泪也随之温暖，彼得踮着脚搂住队长的肩膀，他觉得胸口有点闷，不知道是史蒂夫搂着他的双臂太过用力，或是室内的空气有点稀薄。总之，他笑着，拍拍史蒂夫的背，嘴唇印在他的额头。

“我回来了。”

――――――――――――――

“你放走了他！！”奥托将威廉甩在墙上，威廉散开下身，从墙边移至奥托身后“无所谓了，章鱼。我只想报复他一下，但你不应该将他关起来，他本可以健康的长大成人！”

他攥起拳，忍下暴怒，沉默片刻后，吐出一句“我不干了。”便离开了实验室，留下咬牙的奥托和嗤笑的四人。

“……你不该激怒我。”奥托从控制台下拿出一只遥控器“现在，你要付出代价了。”

现在他该去哪？威廉有点迷茫，但他不想再做混蛋了。回家？他是该回去看看，他的养子还等着他，想到这他不由得加快了步子。

但围在家门口的警车与房子的残骸使他停住脚步，隔离线外几个围观的路人低声交谈着。

“这到底怎么回事啊？”

“你不知道？那房子原本住着一个通缉犯，后来他被抓之后，他的养子一直没有法定赡养人还不愿意走，现在他逃出来了，没事就回来看几眼，上次玛丽莎还看到那个人了呢！”

“那个杀人犯？天哪，我跟杀人犯住在一个小区？！”

“我觉得爆炸也是那个家伙搞得，说不定他早就想杀了这个孩子，一直没找到机会呢。”

“真是个疯子……”

医护人员带走了几具尸体，威廉一眼认出了那个总是畏畏怯怯的小孩。即便满身焦黑，但那双半睁的绿色眼睛仍然明亮，身上穿着一件破碎的紫色短袖，那是圣诞节时威廉给他买的，上面印着一个蜘蛛侠标志，小孩喜欢蜘蛛侠。

但他不知道，他最敬爱的叔叔是蜘蛛侠的敌人。

威廉没发出声音，他不能让警察或其他人注意到。他压低帽沿，快步离开了现场，走到附近一家地下酒吧，要了瓶黑啤坐在角落。有几个认出他身份的混混厌恶地走了出去，但他没有像曾经一般上前挑衅。

当一瓶酒下肚，视线稍稍涣散，男人终于忍不住让不绝的眼泪混浊面上的灰。他失去了唯一的家人，因为自己的罪犯身份，他失去了仅剩的全部。男人抱着头痛哭出声，不顾吧台酒保鄙夷的目光。

深夜的纽约，一如既往。

――――――――――――――

这感觉太怪了，彼得咬着手指将声音忍了回去。

复仇者大厦的宿舍里只有他，但不放心的史蒂夫坚决要留下来，睡在了他隔壁。现在他只能忍住，不让男人发现他此刻的模样。

他知道那纹身不对劲，但他没想过纹身会像一条滑腻的舌舔舐他的下身。它们附着于身体表面，看上去粘稠而密集。

总觉得，有点眼熟……

那粘液由胸膛扩散，顺着乳尖爬到面颊，分泌出一股透明的涎水，粘附上他的身体。

碾过乳晕时彼得不自觉的瑟缩，粘液仿佛感知到他的愉悦，伸出其中一根触手停留在那上，不断的在胸口揉弄，像是在试图找出那个让男孩做出反应的部位。

“嗯啊……”甜腻的吟叫滑出喉间，粘液们正抚摸着大腿根部那片滑腻嫩白的肌肤。甚至还缠绕上前端的茎身摩挲，对着马眼跃跃欲试，有的则绕过臀瓣，摸索着那个柔软的入口。

那东西四处点火，而彼得早就被情欲浸泡过的躯体根本招架不住如此撩拨，阵阵燥热逐渐升腾。

盘绕在柱身的粘液搔痒般触碰岭口，彼得难耐地扭动腰身，而后穴早已放弃地方，任由入侵者钻进深处。

粘液毫无章法的在体内乱撞，但这足以让彼得失去反抗的能力，他软着腰，手掌捂住嘴，好让它不再冒出惹人的媚叫。

不对，这不对……他不该沉浸在快感里，他得反抗，他得恢复曾经的生活……彼得紧闭双眼，努力让自己忽略粘液们的动作。

直到它们毫无预兆地顶撞在肠壁上凸起的那点，肉穴熟练的缩紧又放松，呼吸失去了应有的节奏，取之而代的是发颤的声线。

粘液们找到了取悦人类的诀窍，它们兴奋地反复戳刺那点敏感的软肉。快感不断冲刷神经末梢，彼得不由自主的沉浸其中，但前端被忽略太久，他难耐的用手指缠上粘液，将它们带到跨前，那东西也高兴的回应。

盘缠于在阴茎上的触手只是若有若无地抚弄，无法疏解的空虚让男孩索性不再忍耐。他饥渴的身体渴求更多，更快，更激烈的感受。

可比起前面，粘液们似乎更喜欢后穴的触感，它们乐此不彼的进入，贯穿，将男孩填满，满意的听着他喘息的紊乱。

不够……这是男孩此刻唯一的想法，比起他曾经的遭遇，这还不够。乳尖被冷落太久，他忍不住伸出手揉弄，却仿佛隔靴搔痒般让他焦急，他需要更粗暴的性爱。

本能使他夹紧了后穴，试图以此获得更多快感，可即便如此由大脑传递于身体的欲望仍得不到零星缓解。

想要……被……男孩羞耻的将脸埋进被褥。不，这不是他的想法，他不想……

“啊……”

粘液们愈发加快，前段也终于濒临绝顶，彼得抚爱着胸前。

“Dong Dong Dong。”在闷沉的敲门声中，他将精液喷薄出来。

“男孩，还好吗？”队长关切的声音响起，身后征伐的粘液仍没停下。叫他进来，插入你，再将你射满……

“唔、没事，我没事……”

门外的声音迟疑了一下，又接着说“我听到你在哭。彼得，你不需要忍着，你可以告诉我任何你想要的。”你想被他操，狠狠地。

“我只是有点累，嗯……没关系……长官，相信我，我能解决这些……”

史蒂夫又一次安静下来，但他没在说别的，只道了声晚安，便离开门口。这让彼得松了口气，又兀自紧张起来。

为什么，为什么我会这么想……他咬着指尖，试图忍下连绵的快意。但他没时间思索别的了，那群不停开拓的粘液忽然全部退了出去，又凝聚在一起，拧成一根如同成人手腕的黑色性器，抵在穴口蓄势待发。

随着性器的挤压，彼得微微颤抖着，这尺寸让他有些害怕，即便他早就接受过比这更巨大的。但更多的是期待，他期待这个，期待伴随疼痛的快感将他笼罩时的感受。

他也恐惧这些，事实上他更恐惧为此感到愉悦的自己。

触手的动作缓慢而生硬，操干得柔软的穴口再次被撑开，肉穴里每一处缝隙都被填满，他终于得到了想要的，也终于开始他害怕的。

果然，性器找到了早就熟悉顶撞的那点，不给男孩时间适应，自顾自的复制刚刚的运动。

撞击前列腺的动作急促而绵密，由全身交叠的快感冲击着大脑，呜咽从喉咙深处发出。他不知道监控那头的队长在做什么，也不知道此刻的自己有多美妙。

面颊埋于柔软的棉枕，眼中的泪花随着颤抖煽动，双手抚慰着乳头与下端，跪爬在床面，塌下的腰身衬出高抬的臀。肩胛骨紧缩着，粘液将背部点缀，黑色与几乎苍白的肉体，对比之下愈发妖冶，股间湿润一片，那是他的肠液和稍稍凝固的精斑，忙于抽插的阴茎将穴口染红，成为这副画像上的点睛之笔。

肠道吞吐自如，用不规律的收缩服侍着那根巨物，彼得偏过头发出闷闷的喘息声，任凭咸涩的眼泪顺着面颊落入枕头。快感汹涌而迷乱，男孩挺着臀努力将自己送往欲的来源，却仍安慰自己，会结束的，一切都会……

交合的水声将他那点细微呻吟改过，如果被队长听到会发生什么？这么想着，男孩紧张到极点，他甚至以为自己听到隔壁翻身时布料的摩擦，疑惑的叹息，鞋跟撞击地面。但什么都没有，这里只有粗壮触手乐此不彼的抽动，那原本凉滑的粘液沾上了他体内的湿热，连摩擦似乎都带上温度。

随着一次深入，那根性器终于停下运动，深埋在男孩体内，又猛地喷薄出一股股透明涎水冲刷着内壁，那感受太激烈，彼得甚至以为他的腰正在散架。过量的液体顺着穴口流淌，将大腿与被褥污染，那味道有点腥躁，像是精液，混杂着一些说不上来的苦涩感。

那些液体挥发的太快，几分钟后彼得已经感受不到它们了，但又有其它的东西开始填充身体，那些东西滑腻腻的，一颗接一颗的堆积进肠道。

这是，什么……涨起的后穴让他不安，他稍稍夹起肠壁，试图感受那些东西，柔软且富有弹性，像是鸟蛋那么大……不、这是卵！

这个认知让彼得清醒过来，他终于意识到那黑色纹身究竟为什么如此熟悉，那是毒液的一部分，它们想要利用他繁殖，它们想组成一个新的，巨大的共生体。

恐惧使他伸手，他想拔出那根共生器官，而它们却机敏的缩进穴口，将他填的更满。

“啊……”几颗卵正碾过前列腺，那块被操干的太过敏感，前段射出稀薄的精液，他粗喘着弓起背，试图逃避这些不该存在的卵与再次燥热的身体。

几根触手伸出穴口，将被褥与马眼上的精液搜刮干净，如同渴水般吸进体内，它们还没停下，等待母体孕育的卵仍源源不断。肉穴变得更加拥挤，肌肉匀称的小腹以肉眼可见的速度隆起，彼得想要按压，却被它们用触手挑开，将双手捆在身后。

直到他感到胀痛，共生体们终于停止了排卵，彼得蜷起身体，眼里模糊视线的泪早已干透，他不再抱有那令自己耻笑的希望。

卵正迅速膨胀，那几滴精液似乎让它们受了精，它们彼此粘附，彼此吞噬，逐渐只剩下几颗巨大的卵。共生体们强迫他抬高臀部，隆起的小腹如同孕妇般，配上男孩隐忍的面庞诡异却和谐。

短短十几分，肚子里的卵蛋便开始移动，它们争先恐后的试图挤出穴口，腹部的坠痛使他虚弱的喘着长气，共生体们撑开红肿的穴口，好让新生儿接触到更多空气。

第一颗卵露出了头，但彼得实在没有力气将它们排出，而共生体也贴心的伸出触手，主动将卵包裹，轻柔的带出体外。彼得偏过头，那颗蠕动的黑色卵球太大了，仿佛是幼儿的拳头，或许一个并不可怕，但他的肚子里还有很多。

共生体将卵放在被上，男孩触碰不到的盲点，以免它们受到过于粗暴的对待，紧接着是第二颗，第三颗，第四颗……产卵的过程仿佛无休无止。

当那些卵终于被清空，彼得也承受不住的昏倒过去，这些卵好像吸食了他的精力。

因此，他没能看到那些卵蛋破裂，与穴口的“父亲”融为一体，再躲进“母亲”的体内深处。

而监控那一头的史蒂夫，他将视频拷贝进那个绿色的U盘，又默默关掉电脑，他看了眼窗外，嘴角忽然挑了一下，也只有一下。

――――――――――――――

嗯……有什么不太对……

彼得睁开疲惫的眼，又被面前的景象吓得毫无睡意。他本该在大厦的宿舍里，经过一整天的折腾后，他连一根手指都很难移动。

但现在，他躺在纽约不知道哪个仓库，穿着那身熟悉的红蓝制服。

他坐起身，意外的发现酸痛消散不少，除了他的记忆或许没有什么能证明他曾被如何对待。

但这更让他恐惧。

【想我们吗，蜘蛛。】那声音迸发，将整个颅腔充斥，彼得惊恐地摇晃脑袋“不、不！毒液，别再这样……”

感受人类的抵抗，那生物沉默了一会，他将自己扩张，把男孩包裹在温暖黏滑的共生体中央，它们安抚着宿主【别怕，别怕蜘蛛……】

温度让男孩稍稍放松下神精，又在共生体的话语中绷紧到极点【我们不会呆太久，我们会分散开，我们需要更多宿主来进行繁殖。】

【而你，蜘蛛，我们需要你的帮助……】

“不……”他知道那是什么意思，但共生体不给他拒绝的机会，一瞬间，困意上涌，他挣扎着想要清醒，却仍轮入漩涡。

“什么味……”剃着板寸的红毛小混混熄灭了烟头，他抬起头，在空气中抽了抽鼻翼“甜的，还……有点好闻？”

这味道太令人焦躁，红毛扯了下腰带，他总觉得味道不止这些……

顺着香味寻找，那是一个废弃的仓库，他还记得曾经在这被逮捕的光辉历史。原本被锁紧的大门此刻正虚掩着，他好奇的将头探进去，扑鼻的香气与糜艳的场景让他屏住呼吸。

“嗯啊……呜……”

那声音的来源就足够令他惊讶，那是蜘蛛侠，将他送进看守所的纽约小义警，不存在假的可能，这个身形，肌肉，甚至声音都太独特，没有人会拥有如他一般蓬勃而紧致的身材。他被抵在泡沫板上，周围是数个撸动着性器的男人。

“继续喷你的蛛丝啊，蜘蛛婊子！”有个大胡子正用他黑紫的粗壮茎身挺身撞击着英雄，一手还用力拍打右半边臀，让嫩白的肉变得粉红“还想把我送进局子吗，哈？荡网的贱人！”

一位身着连帽衫的年轻人正将阴茎蹭在英雄面颊，而他瑟缩了下，又转过头将那根阴茎含在嘴中，熟练的挑逗。

早已熟习性爱的肠道紧窒而湿热，每次挺进都听话的收缩，将顶端包裹，取悦着征伐者企图换取些许温和。

年轻人的莽撞逼得他流岀眼泪，又被脸上的布料吸释干净，身后律动的胡子男也终于濒临顶峰。当精液射进体内，他忍不住小声啜泣，此刻精液冲刷身体也能给他带来难以承受的快感。

面前的年轻人抖了抖，将浓稠的白浊喷洒在英雄面罩半掩的脸上，那张熟悉的面罩能让一切变得充满讽刺。

人们如同鬣狗见到肥肉，灵魂下流而肮脏，红毛揉了揉勃起的下体。或许是个幻觉，他总觉得胡子男将阴茎抽出时，那上有一团黑色的粘液。

“我还以为你已经死了呢。”

“你消失了一年，蜘蛛侠，这一年你都去学怎么当个婊子了吗？”

“这味道真的好香……”

“操，屁股真软。”

男孩曾像是天使，他爱着每一个值得拯救的人。但他们不会放过这份纯净，浊墨最擅长将白纸染脏。

红毛急躁的推开胡子男，扶着阴茎在穴口磨蹭，惹来英雄的轻颤，与周围人的淫笑。

“好痒……嗯，进来……”英雄忽然催促。他偏过头看向红毛，颤颤巍巍的伸出双手，布料包裹的手指撑开那个殷红糜乱的小穴，胡子男的精液夹杂淫水随着动作流满大腿“求你了，操我……”

因此，红毛不负他望，将阴茎猛地插入到最深。毫不保留的顶弄让彼得难以支撑身体，但随后就不再需要，一个带鼻环的抢劫犯咧着嘴拉起他。

“我早就想这么干了，蜘蛛侠。”

抬着饱满的大腿，将之搭在肩上，那个连接着红毛肉棒的紧致穴口暴露在视野内，手指伸进洞内搅弄扩张，没几下便不耐烦的将性器一并顶了进去。

“啊啊……不，好涨……”即便不太适应，但没有痛楚，彼得习惯这个，此起彼伏的交替顶撞将他的呻吟也撞散。

这个姿势太过于深入，两个高大的男人站立于地面，将英雄夹在中间，两根肉茎不甘示弱的愈加深入，每每撞上那点时他都难耐的弓起腰，口中的叫声愈发散涣。

将面罩拉开半截，抢劫犯牵引着英雄的舌与之交吻，涎水顺着嘴角滴落，给制服留下湿痕。

两人一并射出，把精水打在肠壁上，被堵住口腔的英雄只能呜嘤几声也随之发泄。

红毛从抢劫犯身上接过瘫软的彼得，环视一圈，将他放在了左边破旧的绿沙发上。绿沙发？彼得想起来了，这是他被六人帮抓走的地方，杂乱的空货箱，泡沫板与绿沙发，一切都如此熟悉。

身后的人们推开红毛，他们可还没品尝到蜘蛛侠的滋味。

他们再次将穴道填满，蜘蛛基因让那里又恢复了紧致。

货箱后，是曾经那只蜘蛛的尸体，它的残肢躯架蒙上了尘，忽然，一条长舌将之卷入腹中，那是蟾蜍，而蟾蜍不在乎它是否变得污浊。

直到最后一人将精液射进肠道，气味终于开始消散，人们也纷至离开。浑身如鲂鱼赪尾般的英雄被扔在地面，腿间是粘稠的精水，面上是说不出的情绪，他太累了，此刻他只想闭上双眼好好睡上一觉。

恍惚间，他听到鞋底撞击地面，看到一个红黑相间的身影与一头金发。皮鞋停在面前，他稍稍抬起头，那是个熟悉的人，但这身衣服太过陌生。

意识愈发扭曲，他也陷入深眠。任由那男人将他抱起，裹上一件外套，带着他离开这个噩梦的开端。

纽约，仍是午夜。


	4. 沦陷

噩梦，总是层层递进。

那人拉着他右臂征伐的下身似乎毫无停歇，可涣散的视线却无法聚焦在他的脸。

直到肉穴开始抽疼，阴茎再也射不出什么，男人终于扯着他的头发将浓精喷薄在他体内深处。当男人松开禁锢，彼得不受控制的向前倒下，柔软的床给了他缓冲，但疼痛却丝毫未缓解。

疼痛似乎并不来自表体。

“为什么⋯⋯”这是他第无数次向男人问这个问题，但他知道这一次也不会得到答复：“我将一切信任都交付给你。史蒂夫，你背叛了复仇者，还背叛了你自己⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯注意你说话的分寸，现在你面前的是九头蛇的至高领袖。”

“纵使是九头蛇也会被赫拉克勒斯杀死。”他试图回击。

“然后再被信任中伤？九头蛇的信徒永存，但被赫拉诅咒的劣种却难逃一死。”

一击溃敌。

史蒂夫理了理衣物坐到床边，他轻抚着青年面颊，欣赏这曾能与他对峙的英雄此刻脆弱不堪的模样。手掌却止不住向下游走，来到背脊，来到腰窝，来到股间。

将手指送入柔软的小穴，他感受到彼得的颤栗，和穴道里属于自己的精水向外缓缓流动着，再插入一指，他反复扣挖，将能触碰到的精液带出体外。

“嗯⋯⋯”逐渐恢复的体力让快感再次席卷，早被性欲糜烂的躯壳经受不住这份撩拨，他伸手想要制止男人，却被门外九头蛇士兵的声音抢了先。

“队长，博士说要找你。”那士兵的声音有点耳熟，彼得却想不起来。

史蒂夫刚要起身，就被青年微颤的左手拉住衣袖，他将头埋在被褥，闷声问：“现在，是几月几⋯⋯？”

男人顿了下，回答他：

“12月31日，还有⋯⋯二十分钟零点。”又在士兵第二次催促后，他离开了房间。

12月31日，彼得咀嚼着这个日期。距离第一晚，六人帮的捕获已经过去了不知道多少个12月31日。

时间过得可真快。彼得蜷了蜷身子，将视线融进被里，后穴止不住的瘙痒，源源不断的汁液正引诱着他去抚慰，但他想逃避，逃避自己早已沉沦的事实。

为什么。

这个问题有太多方式，为什么他的队长背叛了复仇者，为什么这一切都要让他经历，为什么那管药剂能将他改变成现在的模样⋯⋯为什么奥托要用这种方式报复自己。

无助将他淹没，他只能掩住脸颊，无声的哭泣。

被诅咒的赫拉克勒斯仍未能灼伤那海德拉，却早被他污秽的血液浸了身心。

他睡着了。

梦里他看到了一片花田，和置身于中央的格温，女孩看着他勾起了嘴角，向他摆手示意，他则迟疑了下，又缓缓走过去。忽然，一切开始分崩离析，花海变成大海，女孩猛地坠落下去，他拼命追逐，祈求悲剧别在重演。当即将抓到那双挣扎的手时——

幻想却又消失不见，取而代之的，是历历在目的一切。那一管管试剂，那一种种实验，那一次次性爱，那一张张嘴脸⋯⋯

他忽然感到无力，就仿佛自己是一只操线玩偶，任凭摆布，他总觉得这一切不该如此⋯⋯却也无力为之。

猛然间，眼前一片空白，他做起身，梦的惊醒也是一种别样的拯救。

“醒了？”男人的声音在他耳畔炸起，熟悉的气味总能让他颤栗。彼得转过头，史蒂夫正身着一件墨绿军装屹立在床边。

他刚撑起身，就被忽然涌入房间的九头蛇士兵控制住双臂，套上病号服押出室内。

赤着脚踩在光滑的瓷砖地面，冰冷的触感让彼得缩了缩脚趾。他被带到九头蛇基地已经很久了，虽然他并不清楚准确日期，这期间他从未出过那间“牢室”，也没见过这里完全的模样，所以现在他正好奇的左顾右盼。他知道那是史蒂夫的房间，但对他来说和大了点的牢房没什么两样。

手腕被拷上镣铐，不过他清楚即使没有禁锢他也无路可逃。长至膝弯的白色病号服并不舒适，劣质布料磨蹭着敏感的乳尖与下体，他下意识顿住了脚步，又被身后的士兵推了一个跟呛。

直到走廊尽头，他们终于停了下来，那似乎是个实验室。

他们敲响了门，直到里面回答到“进”时，才敢推开。

“我们把人带来了，博士。”

“他留下，你们出去，我等下会叫你们。”

博士？彼得不记得九头蛇还有其他博士。他眯起眼打量面前那个背对着他摆弄机械零件的男人。

当他转过头时，彼得吓到了，那张脸与他太过相似，就连身形，连肌理，连⋯⋯

“怎么了蜘蛛侠，我吓到你了？”连声音。

“你⋯⋯”是胡狼的克隆人？想了想他咽下了疑问，但男人似乎愿意为他作答。他走向彼得，鞋底撞击地面的声音由沉闷到清脆，原本的皮鞋开始被液态金属包裹，它们攀附着男人的肢体，到脖颈时又戛然而止。

男人阴笑着，与他过分相似的脸贴的太近，彼得想要后退却撞到了墙，脸颊右侧忽然一阵冰凉，他将视线移动——

那似乎是⋯⋯机械臂？

“认出来了吗，帕克？”男人的笑愈发慎人，可彼得却不敢再想，这一切都太过诡异。

“是我高估了你，还是你低估了我的能力。”男人似乎没能收到满意的答复，他的表情一瞬间凝重，蛮横的扯住彼得衣领，将他甩到护理床边。脑后磕到床脚，彼得疼得倒抽一口气，他勉强撑起身，不解的望着面前那喜怒无常的男人。但他心中早有了方向，这模样太过熟悉。

“奥托⋯⋯？”彼得迟疑着问。

而男人则用他的表情给了答复，他笑了，即使扭曲狰狞。

“是我⋯⋯看来你不是个蠢货。”，奥托拉着他手臂将他拽起身，又按在护理床上，四只机械臂摆动着像是在映射他内心的愉悦：“如何？这就是我的研究成果，你的血液相当好用。”

“仅仅是基因克隆，我就能解决掉一直以来最大的不解。为什么你的身体如此完美，为什么你总是那么强大？”

“现在，我融合了我们基因中最好的部分，造就了我新的躯壳，我说过我要占据这身体，而我也做到了。”

“我也曾想过将意识直接转移到你的身体上，但那就失去了一个乐趣⋯⋯”奥托抚上彼得颤栗的脖颈，又死死抓住衣领，猛地向两边撕扯，让它们沦为破布。

“羞辱你的乐趣。”

话音未落，奥托打了个响指：“都进来。”门外等候的五名士兵便闻声而来。

他抬起头，站立在他面前那男人正露出他丑恶的笑容。彼得深知接下来所会发生的，所以他仅仅皱了下眉，又逞强的挑起嘴角：“你就会这点方法吗？奥托，就算用着我的身体你的打击手段也毫无长⋯⋯”

但他只是再次成功的激怒了奥托，男人猛地将他掐住他脖颈撞向他身后的金属床，脑后被二次撞击让他疼到咬牙，喉中忍不住发出稀碎的呻吟。

“我并不想伤害你，毕竟美食该慢慢享用。但你总是惹恼我⋯⋯”奥托阴狠的表情让彼得不愿直视，那张熟悉的脸从未有过这种情感。奥托伸出手，拉起彼得腕间的镣铐举过头顶，彼得试图挣扎，却仍被强迫着站了起来。

而残破的布料也随着动作滑落于地面，让那副紧实性感的躯体暴露在众人眼前，可奥托的眼神却始终凝固在他大腿内侧的咬痕上。他掐起青年下巴，死死拧着眉心质问：“怪不得‘领袖’这么久才把你送过来⋯⋯你这个只会勾引人的蜘蛛婊子！”

Pa——！这清脆的一声来自彼得的下身。奥托按着他上身趴在那张护理床上，而臀部则高高撅起，突显着青年完美结实的背部线条与挺翘的屁股。

“啊！”。这一下下拍打并不算疼，却足以勾起那些隐晦的欲望，和士兵们露骨的目光。

身后的景色完全暴露给那五个九头蛇士兵，羞耻感让彼得涨红了脸，他伸手想制止奥托，却被一下更用力的扇打吓得弹起腰。

偶尔手指剐蹭到穴口，阵阵瘙痒让彼得发出难耐的低吟，阴茎不由自主的微微挺立，小穴里一股股淫液也在蓄势待发。

“嗯？”随着手指再次触碰到肉穴，奥托感受到一丝湿润，他抬起手看了看，再熟悉不过，那是肉穴里的淫水。奥托嗤笑一声，手指猛地插进小穴翻搅，再抽出，送到彼得面前：“瞧瞧，这就是你淫乱下贱的本质。”

奥托的侮辱伴随着士兵们的笑，他们丑恶的嘴脸让彼得咬紧了下唇不愿出声，又在手指的探入中发出惊喘。

两根手指模仿着性交的动作反复抽插，时而剐蹭到微微隆起的腺体，给彼得更深一层的打击。他早已习惯粗暴的敏感躯体并不满足于此，燥热遍布全身，他开始渴望更多，下身止不住的扭动起来。

又一阵哄笑后，彼得放弃了挣扎。

指尖搔刮内壁时的的快感让他忍不住软下腰胯，他开始放纵唇边的呻吟，任由男人的侵入越来越深。

“呜⋯⋯奥托、嗯⋯⋯”

男人的左手在他饱满的前胸，揉捏乳尖的力道让他不由得颤抖，记忆再次涌现，他开始回忆起曾经的每一个细节：

从被袭击，被抓走，被侮辱。再到被找到，被亵玩，被改造⋯⋯他不记得究竟过去了多久，但他记得每一个细节，他曾无比希望有人能救他离开这泥潭，而现在他知道，自己早被泥潭染浊，他再也回不到过去。

奥托解开腰带，掏出那根粗长到瘆人的黑紫肉棒，抵上正缓缓收缩的嫣红穴口。而彼得开始意识到不对，他转头瞥向身后，脸色一瞬间凝住。

“你、这⋯⋯”他语无伦次的试图向前逃窜，却被奥托扯着头发拽了回来，龟头硬生生的刺入。

“怎么，被吓到了？”奥托咧着嘴角挺了挺腰胯，让肉棒更进一步：“这是我的身体，我当然可以将最好的都用上。”

“真可惜，我创造这躯壳时你不在场⋯⋯让我猜猜，毒液有好好的满足你吗？”奥托的话让彼得不适，他总觉得他在⋯⋯生气？

不顾彼得的挣扎，奥托将茎身猛地插进半截，狠狠碾上那个敏感点，疼痛夹杂着快感，彼得忍不住低吟，生理眼泪顺着眼角滑落，吧嗒一声打在革质床面上。

就在他即将适应下身被填充满当的胀痛感，奥托却忽然将他翻过身，机械臂死死钳住他双手，又伸出左手掐上他脖颈：“看着我蜘蛛，看看操你的人是谁？”

男人的力道并不重，但足以让呼吸困难。视线不受控制的看向施暴者，彼得张开嘴像是想说什么，却只发出一声呜咽。

头脑供血不足让疼痛似乎消减，剐蹭肠壁时的瘙痒与难耐反而更胜一筹，涨红的面颊不知道是源自窒息感还是快感，却都能让奥托更加兴奋，他不在克制被层层紧裹的舒爽，猛地将茎身完全顶入。

“呜——！”要紧的后牙仍不能阻挡声音流出，但它却与痛苦无关，那叹息是舒缓的，感叹的，满足的。彼得忍不住挺起前胸，两颗被玩弄得饱满浑圆的乳粒便在男人面前微颤，而奥托也毫不客气的衔住反复吸吮着，时而用舌尖挑逗。

这一切都让彼得难以招架，他早就归顺肉欲，却不愿服从于奥托，可每一丝自神经末梢的快感都在灌醉他，让茎身愈发挺立，后穴的汁水也愈发泛滥。

直到奥托终于松开钳着他脖颈的手，彼得终于得以大口呼吸，却也让声声呻吟露的更透彻。  
“停下、啊⋯⋯奥托⋯⋯”

他的声音清脆而淫靡，搔痒了士兵们的耳畔和心，因他而坚硬的性器弹跳着试图引起主人的注意，但他们却不敢慰抚，只能默默咽下口水，直白的注视着这具躯体，这具比罂粟更诱人也更致命的躯体。

奥托并没有想让他好过，所以他仅用指尖弹了弹那正溢着前液的肉棒。至于身上由史蒂夫留下的痕迹，他则统统再次覆盖，颈侧，胸前，小腹，腿间，他不放过任何一处，甚至带着莫名情绪的质问：“究竟谁才能满足你，我真想知道你这骚货的屁股是不是永远都填不满？”

彼得含糊的胡乱哼叫，他俩的体液随着奥托打桩般的抽插而四溅，小穴里的媚肉将那柄长枪层层包裹，随着顶撞反复收缩蠕动，奥托揉捏着那两瓣紧翘的臀，将它们狠狠送向下身。

情欲的恶让彼得意识到自己早成为了罪人，那一次次全无章法的抽插早将他迷了心神，他毫无顾虑的媚叫，毫不掩饰的迎合，心底却是对自己最狠毒的谩骂与唾弃。

体内的攻击开始集中在腺体，每一次侵入都愈发加快，奥托捧上他的脸颊，那神情带有彼得从未见过的复杂。但射精的欲望让他不再琢磨，他挣了挣被机械臂掐红的手腕，而奥托则将它们收了回来。

搂上男人的脖颈，渴望发泄的脆弱让彼得忍不住呜咛，终于在最后一次深入中，快感一瞬间蓬发，稀薄的白浊从岭口泄出，打在他的小腹与胸前。射精的敏感让彼得忍不住绷紧身体，连同小穴也跟着收紧，奥托闷哼一声，浓精猛地射进青年体内深处。

接下来，是最让彼得意料之外的，奥托俯下了身，张开嘴咬上彼得微颤的唇瓣。这似乎是个吻，因为奥托那张与他相同的脸已经红透。

奥托直起身，他强大缜密的头脑都无法理解自己的情绪与行径，眉头皱了又松，偏过头看向门外，视线却不由自主的瞟向喘息着的青年。

他意识到自己的不坚定，但他是疯子，是天才，是让世界沦陷的超级罪犯，是⋯⋯是章鱼博士，而这情绪不该属于他。所以，他抽出下身，简单整理了衣着便再次成为章鱼博士，他向士兵们咧开嘴角：

“接下来，是你们的时间。”

——————————————

那一双双手掌带着情色游走在他身上，彼得苦欲掺杂的模样是最好的春药。

“呜⋯⋯停下⋯⋯”

他紧致的肌理与塌下的腰身都如糖果，引诱着坏孩子们去无休止尽的索求，他跪趴在冰凉的地面上，膝盖被蹭的通红。

纽约昔日的小英雄正被九头蛇的士兵亵玩凌辱，他心中的明灯被名为恶意的雨水熄灭。那站在他身侧的男人们，正撸动着性器用肮脏玷污纯粹。

“我早就听那群变种疯子说过你在监狱里的丰功伟绩，显然他们没骗人⋯⋯”青年身后奋力顶撞的男人挽起袖管，露出右手臂上的狼头纹身，他拍打着两瓣柔软的臀肉引来青年的声声呜咽。

面前有个矮个男人占据了他口腔与喉管，粗壮性器的每一回插入都粗犷鲁莽。彼得想呕吐，可身体却丝毫不反感，甚至贪恋那次次深入喉中。

那被性与恶糜烂的身躯脆弱敏感，每一次插入和抽出都伴随着一阵颤栗，肉穴不受控制的反复吸吮，仿佛将男人的阳具视作治这污秽的灵药，却在泥潭中陷的更深。

直到身后的征伐者终于停缓动作，将精水埋进他体内，他终于松下一口气，却想起这仅是开端。纹身男人刚刚退开，一个绑着脏辫的黑人便凑了过来。

口中的阴茎也抖了抖，将股股白浊留在彼得面上，彼得咳了咳嗓中的粘液，又被个脸上带疤的男人重新占据。

“瞧瞧，我们操的可是蜘蛛侠！”

“博士的六人帮和雷克岛的疯子们把你教的真好啊⋯⋯”

“妈的，这嘴真会舔。”

“把屁股抬高点蜘蛛婊子！”

彼得试图忽略那声声肮脏的辱没，也唾弃着几乎与之同流合污身体，他想拒绝，想反抗，却塌下了腰将臀瓣送向对方。

“不、呜呜⋯⋯”模糊不清的话语被口中的性器打的更碎，乳头上不知谁的手在揉搓拉扯，腿间的性器颤颤巍巍的即将发泄，后穴里精液与淫水随着动作顺着大腿滴落地面。

他本不该幻想，却仍残存了无望的希望。

那四人的羞辱仿佛无休止尽，彼得缓缓阖上了眼。等等，四个人？

他忽然看向门口，那第五个男人只是双手撸动着坑洼诡异的性器，却不曾触碰过他。

彼得感到奇怪，但他不愿多想，也许这样这场仿佛无休止尽的荒诞就可以早点结束，可身后那脏辫黑人察觉到了他的目光。他向门口那人摆摆手“唉，大英雄在看你呢，他也想尝尝你的屌！”

一阵哄笑，门口那男人愣了愣，还是走上前来。

脏辫黑人抱起他双腿，打开门户的向男人展示当下盛况：红肿的乳头颤颤巍巍，小腹上还留有之前落下的精水正要凝固，那根粉红的性器硬挺着，滴滴汁液从顶端溢出，小穴蠕动着，充分满足着其中的施虐者。这一切都在诱惑男人做出现在的动作。

男人迟疑着摘下手套，露出如下身般坑洼不平的右手扣挖穴口，又在他们的催促中，将茎身一并挤入。

“啊啊⋯⋯！”两根天赋异禀的阴茎将穴口几乎撕裂，可一声呻吟后，彼得却笑了出来。他想不起自己经历了多少次性爱，也想不起自己究竟何时沉沦。

被夹在中间并不好受，面前那男人后退几步坐在护理床上，让他的双膝能支撑在床面，两根性器此起彼伏，撞散了呻吟，也撞散了心神。

身后的黑人掰着他脸颊咬上他嘴唇，而面前的男人忽然在他耳旁低声说：

“对不起⋯⋯”

彼得诧愕的望着他，又被下身精水冲刷肠壁的感受夺取思绪，绝顶的快感让他一并发泄，长时间的性爱让他疲惫不堪，长吁一口气，卸力的倒在男人身上。

他们再次将他拉起，却被门口响起的声音制止。

“都出去。”史蒂夫低沉的声音让他们立刻整理着装合腿站立，行了个军力便离开这里。而那个奇怪的男人只是深深地看了眼倒在地面，腿间污浊不堪的青年，又拖着步子走了出去。

“死侍和他的佣兵团也加入了九头蛇，他们出色的完成了多次任务。你是个聪明人，你知道自己没得选。”史蒂夫背着双手屹立在彼得身旁，他想了想又接着说：“奥克塔维斯博士向我要你，他⋯⋯很器重你。”

“为什么⋯⋯”眼泪无声滑出那双空洞晦暗的双眼，男孩的喃喃自语让史蒂夫凝重了表情。

“⋯⋯因为他爱你。”他第一次回答了彼得的问题，可彼得却宁愿永远无知。

因为他爱你，所以他浇灭你的焰火，不允许你明亮；因为他爱你，所以他折断你的羽翼，不允许你翱翔；因为他爱你，所以他占据你的身体，不允许你反抗。

因为他爱你，所以他要毁了你，让世界唾弃你，让敌人压垮你，让你放弃你自己。

奥托•奥克塔维斯的爱扭曲而病态，却推不走，逃不开。

可他却忽然笑了出来，即使仍锁着眉，他撑起身体，那是自嘲的笑。奥托曾尝试过无数次击溃自己，而这一次他成功了。

现在，英雄放弃了对抗反派，邪恶终将正义击败，赫拉克勒斯被谎言与毒所害。他一败涂地，他所珍视的都所剩无几。

所以彼得•帕克只能，咽下这尖锐的爱。


End file.
